


It's An Airport Hotel (For Fuck's Sake)

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airport hotels are for sleeping in, not partying in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Airport Hotel (For Fuck's Sake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricKettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricKettle/gifts).



> For ElectricKettle, because this happened to us. 
> 
> Not the hot, half-naked werewolves threatening noisy assholes at 3am. Just the noisy assholes at 3am. 
> 
> This fic totally came about through us wishing Derek Hale had been there to shut them the fuck up. 
> 
> There was also a shower with a seat built into it in our bathroom and we decided that Stiles would truly appreciate such a thing. 
> 
> Not betaed, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out.

‘Oh my god, Derek,’ Stiles called through the bathroom door. ‘Come and have a look at the shower in here.’ 

After a moment Derek’s arms slipped around his waist and he nuzzled behind Stiles’ ear. ‘What about it?’

‘It has a seat. A seat, Derek. Built into the wall. A seat.’ It was possible he was more sleep deprived than he’d originally thought. 

Derek nipped at his earlobe. ‘Your point?’ 

‘Uh, sex, dude. Sex. Imagine the possibilities.’

‘I don’t even know what I was expecting,’ Derek muttered fondly. 

Stiles grinned because that had to be _exactly_ what Derek had expected. ‘Shower sex without the added danger of one of us falling over. Like, granted, you usually stop that from happening, but with the state we’re both in at the moment, I think we can agree that we could easily kill ourselves.’

Derek huffed in amusement. ‘Honestly, I’d be more concerned with us both falling asleep before we got to the good stuff.’ 

Stiles slumped back against the solid warmth of Derek’s chest and threaded their fingers together. ‘You make a valid point. That would be a terrible obituary. Death by shower sex. Or, you know, _not_ -shower sex.’ ’ 

‘Come on,’ Derek said, tugging Stiles back into the room and towards the huge, decadent bed with more pillows that were strictly necessary. ‘We need sleep.’ 

Stiles groaned at the thought of curling up with Derek and getting a solid eight hours before catching their flight back to California the next morning. 

Nine days at a conference where you were constantly looking over your shoulder for backstabbing allies, and couldn’t get a decent nights sleep because of alliances being made and broken, treaties being negotiated and signed, all meant Derek and Stiles were both about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

It was why they’d decided to leave the city hotel as soon as they could and sleep at one of the airport hotels where they were guaranteed a proper night's sleep. 

With his eyes half closed, Stiles struggled out of his clothes and pulled on his sleeping pants, deciding that a t-shirt was too complicated to attempt and that he’d be warm enough with Derek pressed up against him. He was so tired that he couldn’t manage much more than a general appreciation of Derek’s assets as he stripped to his boxer briefs. 

‘Sleep,’ Stiles groaned, faceplanting onto the bed. ‘I need sleep.’

The bed dipped as Derek crawled in next to him and pulled Stiles back against his chest, curling tight around him. Stiles tangled their legs together and slipped his fingers back through Derek’s. 

Derek pressed a kiss to the nape of Stiles’ neck. ‘Sleep.’ 

‘S’not gonna be a problem,’ Stiles slurred, darkness finally engulfing him. 

\---

The next time he woke it was to people yelling _very fucking loudly_ outside the room. For a second it sounded more like they were in the room, standing next to the bed, than out in the corridor and Stiles wished very heavily that he had the ability to rip out people’s vocal cords with the power of his mind. 

‘What the fuck?’ he mumbled into Derek’s chest, sleep still trying to pull him under. 

Beneath him, Derek was tense, but his hand was running soothingly up and down Stiles’ bare back. ‘They’ve been like this for the past hour. Security have been up twice.’ 

There was the squeak of a door being opened very slowly, like somehow that made it quieter, followed by the door slamming shut. 

‘How the fuck did I sleep through all that?’ 

‘You practically passed out when your head hit the pillow.’

Another door - or maybe the same one - slammed again and Derek flinched. 

Stiles pushed up onto his elbow and cupped Derek’s cheek with his other hand. ‘What about you? Have you had any sleep?’ Because it was just like Derek to suffer in silence if it meant Stiles got some sleep and Derek only started flinching when he was so far past the point of exhaustion that he started to lose control of his wolfy side. 

‘Maybe a couple of hours before they started banging about.’ 

Sleep was momentarily pushed aside as anger flooded through him. ‘Don’t these assholes know that airport hotels are for sleeping in, not partying?’

A couple of people ran down the corridor and it sounded like a fucking herd of elephants were stampeding and Stiles whipped his head around to glare in the direction of the door. 

‘Apparently not,’ Derek said dryly as insistent knocking filtered down the hallway. 

‘There’s a special level of hell of people like them,’ Stiles said, sitting up and scrubbing his hands through his hair. ‘Maybe not the same level that's reserved for paedophiles and people who talk in the theatre, but one close to it.’ 

Derek reached over and traced the triskele tattoo on Stiles’ hip with his finger. ‘I have to admit that I didn’t think this plan would fail quite as spectacularly as it has.’ 

Stiles huffed out a laugh, but it was drowned out by shrieks of laughter and a guy’s rumbling voice. 

Derek snarled and threw back the covers. Before Stiles could even register what was going on or call Derek back, Derek had wrenched open the door and was striding out into the corridor. 

Stiles scrambled to the edge of the bed and hurried after Derek. The last thing they needed was Derek ripping out a bunch of throats, tempting as it was. 

By the time he reached the open door there were about half a dozen other doors open with people in varying states of undress and tiredness standing in them. None of them had ventured out, though, and looking at Derek it was easy to see why. 

Derek had two of the men slammed up against the wall, both of them struggling to get away, but unable to move even an inch and Derek’s muscles obviously not even straining. While Stiles knew it was because his boyfriend was an alpha werewolf, the two incredibly wasted men had to be so confused. 

‘If you and your asshole friends -’ Derek glared over at the two women and third guy who were all looking on in terror ‘- don’t _shut the fuck up_ and let the rest of us sleep before our flights in the morning, I’ll rip out each and every one of your throats.’ 

Stiles couldn’t say for sure, but he was nearly positive that Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second and that his words lisped like his fangs were half extended. 

He pushed the guys even further into the wall. ‘Do I make myself clear?’ 

Both men whimpered and nodded their heads frantically. When Derek turned his glare on their asshole friends, they nodded too. 

Apparently satisfied, Derek shoved the guys towards the open door to his left and then stamped back towards Stiles. ‘Now go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night.’ 

As they all scrambled to obey, there was a smattering of applause from those standing in their doorways, watching. Derek nodded stiffly to them before ushering Stiles back into their room and closing the door behind him. 

‘I think you’ve earned yourself some friends for life there,’ Stiles said, clambering back into the bed. ‘Every single one of those watching looked at you like you were the second coming.’ With a dirty grin he opened his mouth -

‘Don’t you even think about throwing a sex joke around,’ Derek snapped, every line of his body radiating sheer exhaustion. 

Stiles snapped his mouth shut. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time to tease Derek. He could do that tomorrow on the plane. 

When Derek got into bed, Stiles plastered himself to Derek’s side, burrowing into the warmth there. It wasn’t cold; Stiles just liked being surrounded by all things Derek. 

‘Sorry I snapped,’ Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck, arms tight around him. 

Stiles snorted. ‘Dude, it’s already forgotten.' He reached up and stroked his fingers through Derek’s hair, grinning to himself when Derek whined and pulled him even closer. ‘Now go the fuck to sleep.’

\---

They slept through the rest of the night, but even so, when they woke the next morning they were both still tired, moving slowly around the room, going through their daily routine and hardly speaking, only stopping occasionally to trade lazy kisses. 

It was only when Derek was halfway out the door with their suitcase that Stiles groaned. 

Derek turned. ‘What?’ 

‘We totally didn’t try out the super safe seat in the shower.’

Derek stared at Stiles blankly. ‘That was some of the worst alliteration you’ve ever come up with,’ he said finally. ‘But if it’s bothering you that much, we can always remodel the shower at home.’ 

‘Awesome.’ Shooing Derek out of the room he closed the door and turned to press a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth. ‘We are so doing that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
